


Turning Pages

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fairy Tale Retellings, First Kiss, M/M, Shenanigans, True Love's Kiss, cursed item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Dean and Castiel find themselves thrust into the pages of a storybook, Dean has flashbacks of Gabriel's tricks. He assumes that if he can go through with how the story is supposed to be told, he can navigate himself back out. But can he really go through with what the Book expects him to do?ORThe one where Dean attempts to be Prince Charming five times and fails and the one time Castiel succeeds.





	Turning Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltnhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltnhalo/gifts).



> This is written for the PB Fairytale Exchange.  
> For Emma, I hope you enjoy friend <3

“How’s the cataloging going?” Dean asks, walking into one of the storage rooms. Cas is digging into a cabinet and Dean’s eyes track the movement of his perfect ass for a moment before snapping himself out of it. 

“Everything is going well, Dean.” He places a vial into a box before turning towards Dean with a smile that makes his heart speed up. “Would you like to help?”

“Yeah. Where do you want me?”

Cas nods towards a bookshelf. “Start there?”

Dean gets to working, sorting the different books into piles. One pile for useful lore and research, another pile for others and miscellaneous. When he gets to the last thick book of the pile, Dean pauses. “Hey, Cas, check this out. I swear Sammy had a fairytale book just like this when we were kids.”

Dean reaches for the book as Cas scrambles over yelling, “Dean, stop.”

But it’s too late. Their hands each grab ahold of the book at the same time and suddenly, everything goes black. 

~~~

Dean opens his eyes and stares down at Charlie. “Charlie?” his voice cracks as he tugs her into a fierce hug. “How are you here?”

“Well, darling,” she says, pushing him from the hug. “I’m your fairy godmother. I’m here to make your dreams come true.”

“My dreams-” Dean shakes his head, looking around. He’s in an unfamiliar area, his clothes are torn and tattered, and Charlie is dressed in a very shiny dress. 

Charlie lifts her wand, waving it around him before singing, “bibbity bobbity boo!”

Dean lifts his arms as magic swirls around him. The phrase Charlie just sang ringing through his head and he realizes with a start that he’s Cinderella. Fuck. The book in the storage room. When he looks down again, he’s in a really fancy tux, the Impala is there and ready for him. 

“Thank you,” Dean murmurs, mind still racing a thousand miles an hour. 

“Just remember, Dean. The spell will wear off at midnight.”

“Midnight. Right.”

Dean gets into his Impala, comforted by the familiar rumble. He follows the road until he can park in front of a large castle. With trepidation in his belly, he follows the crowd inside. Remembering the Trickster’s games, Dean figures his best bet is to follow through with the story. He needs to find Prince charming and score himself a dance. 

Once inside, Dean takes in the lavish decorations, the crowds of people dancing and their stunningly fancy clothes. Everyone looks so happy, enjoying themselves and the music. 

Someone slides up beside Dean, tapping his shoulder. “Excuse me, sir.”

Dean looks over to discover Gabriel. His heart jolts for a moment before Gabriel leans in and says, “the Prince wishes to have a dance with you.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean says eloquently. “Lead the way.”

Gabriel gives him a strange look before walking towards a group of women, all surrounding the Prince. From here, Dean can’t quite make out what the Prince looks like, only that he has a head of unruly brunette hair. 

Dean’s heart speeds up and his palms grow sweaty. He runs his fingers through his hair as he draws closer, the crowd unconsciously parting for him until he’s right in front of the Prince. Dean’s mouth runs dry as his eyes meet bright, blue familiar eyes. 

“Cas?” Dean chokes out. 

“Dean,” Cas whispers. 

Cas reaches his hand out for Dean. Dean’s hand only shakes slightly as he takes it, Cas guiding them out to the dance floor. 

“Cas, I can’t dance.”

Cas’ lips tick up into a small smile. “Just let me lead.”

The crown in Cas’ hair is slightly tilted and Dean smiles. It’s so fucking endearing, his heart clenches. With a hand on Cas’ shoulder and the other in his warm hand, Cas takes a step back and Dean smoothly follows. The music swells around them and Dean gets lost, following the flow and sway that Castiel leads him through. 

“How do we get out of here, Cas?”

“I am unsure. I think we need to live through the fairytale.”

Dean nods his head. “That’s what I assumed too. So we live a few fairytales and live happily ever after?” Dean’s stomach flips just saying the words out loud, happily ever after with Castiel. 

“Let’s hope so.”

Dean gets so engrossed in their dancing that he gasps in surprise when the clock begins to ding. “Oh no,” he whispers, eyes wide. 

“What is it, Dean?”

“It’s midnight. I-” Dean steps back, trying to find the exit. “Cas, I have to go.”

“Wait, Dean!”

“No. The story says I have to go! I’ll see you again soon, Cas!”

When the twelfth dong sounds, everything goes black. 

~~~

Dean wakes up slowly. He sits up quickly when he realizes he’s in a new unfamiliar place. The room is small with a wide window to one side. He can hear someone yelling outside and he makes his way to the window. 

Looking down, he sees Castiel on the ground, calling up to him. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!”

“What the fuck, Cas! I don’t have any hair!”

Suddenly, someone is pushing him out of the way and standing in front of the window. “Sammy?!?!” Dean cries, seeing the long, miles of hair flowing from Sam’s head. 

Dean watches in shock as Sam tosses his obnoxiously long hair over the edge of the window, letting it flow all the way to the ground. After a few minutes, Cas is climbing into the room through the window. 

Dean smiles, seeing his best friend again, this time in old timey garb. It’s unfair how good he looks no matter what he’s wearing. Dean pulls him into his arms, loving how Cas fits against him. They pull back, just enough to look at each other and the overwhelming desire to lean forward and kiss Cas is almost too big to ignore. But Dean’s had years of pushing these feeling away. 

Breaking apart, Dean suddenly hears noise coming from behind the door. “Oh no,” Sammy murmurs, his eyes staring at the door. “She’s coming.”

“Who?”

“The witch. And she’s angry.”

Before Dean can figure out what the hell is happening, everything goes black yet again.

~~~

Dean wakes up this time in the middle of the woods. There’s a path in front of him. He looks down at himself, and lets out a snort of amusement. It would seem he’s now Little Red Riding Hood, complete with a little basket and a red cloak. 

“I guess it’s grandmother’s house I go,” he murmurs to himself, walking through the forest. It doesn’t take long for him to find the small cabin in the middle of the woods. Why grandmother would live way out here all by herself is beyond Dean but he knows this story, knows what’s expected of him. 

“Oh grandmother?” he calls, walking into the cabin. 

“In here, my dear,” a distinctively male voice calls back. 

Dean makes his way to the back, finding the bedroom. That familiar unruly hair sticks out from the top of the bed. 

“Oh grandmother, what bedhead you have,” Dean says with a giant smile. 

Cas slowly lowers the bedcovers until it sits just below his throat. He answers Dean’s smile with his own. “All the better to look with.”

“Oh grandmother,” Dean says, coming closer to the bed. “What blue eyes you have.”

“All the better to see you with, Dean.”

Dean gets even closer, leaning down with one hand on either side of Cas’ hips. “Oh grandmother, what lovely lips you have.”

“All the better to,” Castiel starts. But before he can finish, Dean is pulling back with a start. What the fuck sort of sorcery is going on here? 

Castiel looks up at him with disappointment as everything begins to fade to black. 

~~~

Dean opens his eyes, finding himself standing in front of a home. There’s three front doors. One of them is too small for him to fit through. One of them is far too big. But the middle one? The middle one is just right. 

Dean roll his eyes as he walks through the perfectly sized door. Now he’s goldilocks? Really?

Dean walks into the kitchen and finds three hamburgers waiting for him. He picks up the first, finding it icy cold, the grease congealed and gross. No thanks. The next one he touches is scorching hot, burning his fingers. Pass. The last one is absolutely perfect. Stacks of bacon, cheese, a perfectly greasy patty. Fuck. He eats it all in four bites, belching once it’s all down. 

Eating such a big meal has him yawning, sleepiness overtaking him. He wanders through the house until he finds the bedroom. He yelps in surprise when he finds three beds occupied by three men. 

“Hello, Dean,” the first Cas says. He’s wearing a white hospital outfit underneath his usual trench coat. Dean’s heart clenches painfully, remembering this version of Cas who took Sam’s monsters away. Cas holds up a board game, a wide smile on his face. “Would you like to play ‘Sorry’?”

“No thanks, buddy,” Dean says, moving onto the next bed. That Cas is from the past, not his present. That Cas smiles wide, waving Dean away. 

The next bed has another Cas. This one gives Dean a leer. “Hello, Dean,” he says in an exaggeratedly deep voice. 

Dean stares at this Cas, trying to place him. “Cas?”

Cas’ face breaks into a wide smile. “Hey there, Deano.” Dean’s inside turn to ice as this Cas unbuttons his top few buttons before taking his tie off. “It’s been awhile, huh?”

“Lucifer,” Dean says through gritted teeth. 

Lucifer raises his eyebrow. “We both know you like what you see. How about you hop into bed and we can get this lil fairy tale’s rating up to E.” Dean stares at him in shock and Lucifer continues, “don’t forget, Dean. Those who hesitate….. Disinerate.” 

“Pass,” Dean says, quickly making his way to the last bed. He shudders just thinking about the time Lucifer spent wearing his best friend’s face. 

The final bed has Cas. His Cas, sitting up against the headboard, a book in his lap. When Dean stops at the end of the bed, Cas looks up with an easy smile. “Hello, Dean.”

The familiar words send a shudder through Dean’s body. His face splits into a smile that hurts his cheeks it’s so big. “Heya, Cas.”

Cas nods towards the bed, clearly offering the free side for Dean but Dean hesitates. His cheeks flush bright red and he rubs the back of his neck. “Ya think there’s a couch somewhere I can crash on.”

Cas’ face turning sad is the last thing Dean sees before the scene disappears before his eyes until everything is once again black. 

~~~

Dean wakes up in the snow. He slowly stands up, wiping the cold mess from his pants and shirt. He’s wearing a princely outfit he wouldn’t mind keeping because dang he looks good. He’s pulled from his inner musings when a group of people rush over to him. 

“Prince Dean! Prince Dean!” they cry. “We need your help!”

Dean looks down because everyone is literally so much smaller than him. Dwarves, his mind supplies. He looks down into the faces of so many he once knew. Benny, Gabriel, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Kevin, Charlie. 

They grab his hands and push him from behind, leading him into the forest. “What’s going on?”

“You need to save our friend. You’re the only one who can do it,” Benny tells him as they walk further. 

They lead him to a break in the forest. Dean’s breath catches as he surveys the scene in front of him. There, in the middle of the clearing, is Castiel. He looks so perfect, lying on something that Dean can only think of as an alter. He’s perfectly pale, perfectly still and Dean’s heart speeds up as he realizes what this fairy tale is trying to make him do. 

Dean slowly walks forward, the dwarves of his past staying behind. Once in front of Castiel’s prone body, Dean reaches out, touching his cheek. He sucks in a sharp breath, feeling just how icy Cas’ cheek feels. He needs to do this. He can do this. 

Oh fuck. He can’t do this. 

Dean turns away, shame painting his cheeks bright red. Everything begins to fade once again. Bobby dwarf runs up to him, kicks him in the shine and yells, “damn Idjit”. That’s the last thing Dean sees before the scene changes to black. 

~~~

Castiel opens his eyes to find a frantic Sam pacing in front of him. They’re both dressed in fancy Prince like clothes. Sam’s wide eyes turn to him, a small flicker of hope lighting them up. 

“Castiel. I need you to help my brother.”

Castiel’s heart speeds up. “I’ll do everything I can.”

Sam’s face finally releases some of it’s tension. He clasps a hand against Castiel’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. “I know, Cas.”

Castiel follows Sam through the castle until they stand outside a closed door. “He’s in here,” Sam says, giving Cas a sad smile before walking away. 

Castiel slowly opens the door and walks inside, finding a large bed in the middle of the room occupied by none other than Dean Winchester. 

Castiel’s insides turn to dread as he sees Dean lay there, motionless but for the rise and fall of his chest. Castiel knows which fairy tale this is, knows what’s expected of him. They’ve been running rampant through these fairy tales without any end in sight. Castiel wonders if this will finally be the end. If he can find the bravery just to lay his lips against Dean’s maybe they’ll be able to finally go home. 

Taking a deep breath, Castiel moves forward until he’s sat on the edge of Dean’s bed. He watches his hunter, marveling at Dean’s beauty. While asleep, his face is slack and relaxed. He looks so peaceful. 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel whispers. He touches Dean’s cheek gently with his thumb. “I know this isn’t what you want in real life but the fairy tale must come true. I want you back home where you’ll be safe so please don’t hold this against me once we’re out.”

Castiel slowly leans forward until he’s inches away from Dean’s face. He shuts his eyes tightly, puckering up his lips, and placing them gently against Dean’s. It’s a quick, chaste kiss but it does the job. 

When Castiel opens his eyes again, he’s staring into two lovely green orbs he’s grown to love. “Cas?” Dean whispers, eyes widening when he realizes how close they are. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel whispers back, his cheeks heating, waiting for Dean’s reactions. 

Dean’s eyes dart around the room, letting out a little sigh of relief when he realizes he’s back in his room in the bunker. “You saved me,” Dean says, wonder in his voice. 

Castiel sits back, giving them both some space. “I did what I had to. To keep you safe.”

“Ah,” Dean says, his body tensing and closing off. “Gotcha. What you had to. Right.”

Castiel takes Dean’s hand in his own. He bites his bottom lip before continuing. “Not that I didn’t want to, Dean. I just assumed you’d rather not be the one doing the conscious kissing.”

“That’s not-” Dean says, shaking his head. There’s a tiny smile playing at his lips and Castiel’s insides heat with hope. “I didn’t think that’s what you wanted, Cas.”

“It would seem we’ve both misunderstood.”

“Yeah. Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Will you be my Prince charming and kiss me again?”

Castiel’s face breaks into a huge grin as he lets out a startled huff. “Of course, Dean. Anytime you wish.”

“Well then,” Dean murmurs, leaning forward. “I wish right now. And forever.” 

Their second kiss was even better than the first.

…..And they both lived happily ever after. Or as happy as a hunter and an angel can be, hunting supernatural being together and raising the devil’s kid alongside uncle moose. 

THE END.


End file.
